Fly With Me
by SoTotallyFlaccid
Summary: Okay, so I suck at writing summaries. PeterxSlightly.


Peter Pan knew everything - At least, he thought he did. He's the only one whose to know anything. All The Lost Boys, they aren't allowed to have any knoledge from their past lives. Some of them do believe they have some memories, but do they really? Peter must not know that, of course. It's against the rules. They'll talk about their past lives around eachother, while Peter is out. They talk about their families, and how beautiful their mothers were, and how caring they were. And how they would get read bedtime stories. But sometimes, the others would just say, 'You're making that up!' , Or, "I'm telling Peter!', and never do. Sometimes, they say how jealous they are, just because that person remembers. Peter tells them that they must be kept from knowing what mothers are really like, and it's not worth going home. Because, if they do, they'll just be shut out. Their mothers don't care about them, and they're not what they think. They're supposed to be horrible. And what they think, is just made up. Those who don't believe him, think him saying that is just a way to keep them from being happy, or, Peter just doesn't want to be alone. Because he would be the only one to stay in Neverland. The others were being put to sleep. They were supposed to be in bed by a certain time. Already, Wendy and her two brothers have gone home. They were staying at the little house that was built just for her, where, not too long ago, she was their make believe mother.  
>Still, they went by the rules she set for them. It was kind of like Peter's way of pretending she was still there. And that one day, she might come back. The others thought to themselves that she wouldn't. And it was true. She would grow up, mature, and have a family, kids of her own. While the other boys were sleeping, one couldn't. He tossed and turned, hearing the little snores fill the room. He sighed, trying to get comfortable in different positions several times, but it just did not work. Finally, after comtemplating for a while, he got up. He stepped outside of the tiny house to find Peter sitting there, like he was guarding the home. Still, after everything was settled down, he still sat out there. It seemed to be safe. There was nothing in the way of anything, no one had to watch their backs anymore. No worries at all. "Why are you sitting out here? It's really cold.." Slightly asked, arms folded.<p>"Why aren't you in bed?"<p>

"I can't sleep." He shrugged, sitting next to him.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Slightly sat there, staring at the ground in front of him. He thought about what it would be like to go back home to his family. Would they really remember him? Or could Peter have been right? It's been far too long since he's left.. He spoke his mind, without realizing, "I miss my family.." He muttered.

"No you don't."

"Peter, you don't know that."

"Yes, I do. They don't miss you. You don't even know what it's like-"

"No, I do know what it's like. You know, you're not the only one who knows anything. Some of us, really do remember our previous lives."

"You're not supposed to."

"I don't really care if that's 'against the rules' or anything. If we remember, then we remember." After said, Peter finally shut up. He just huffed a sigh, and turned the other way. Not wanting to accept that he really isn't in control. "You can be mad, I don't really care."

"I just.. Don't think it's that easy. Going back."

"It can be. You don't know that."

"But.. Do you not like living here? With all of us? I thought we were supposed to be a family. And Wendy was supposed to be our mother."

Slightly smiled, glad that he's actually cooperating. "She did make a good mother. And she was right, about how mothers were. Everything she said was true. They're not horrible like you said they were." Even though Peter wanted her there to be their mother, he did not like it when she told The Lost Boys the truth about their families, and how things really are. It was like, everything he said, was just going down the drain. In a way, you could say he was keeping them sheltered. "Also, I do like living with you. You're all my family, just as much as my real one."

"You've been with us for a while, though. If any of you left, it would be like abandoning."

He just shook his head, "It would not be."

Peter frowned at the fox, "You wouldn't understand. If you were in my place, you would feel pretty bad. Being the only one happy with being free." He told him, trying to act like the mature one. Like he knows exactly what he's saying. Although, he does have a point. Peter wanted to be free, to do what he wanted, to make his own rules. The rest of them, they soon got tired of it. To the point where, they miss having someone tell them what to do. Even though Peter was considered their 'father', he sure didn't act like it.  
>He doesn't know what it's like being a father. He's not a little kid, but in a way, he has the mind of one. He knows things, but he's immature like a little kid. He doesn't know right from wrong. None of them do.<p>

"I like being free, but I like following the rules, too."

"You do follow the rules."

"I mean, from my actual parents. I miss doing as told."

Peter only nodded, not even bothering to shove his opinion onto someone else. He's slowly accepting that, things aren't going to always go his way. He's not as intelligent as he thinks he is, considering, he's practically raised himself for quite some time. He does as he pleases, so there's no way he's going to know every single thing in the world. "I guess.. You can just do what you want. It's not right for me to get mad and stop you, huh?"

"You can have your opinions. It's just not right when you try to tell people what they should think. Your opinion can't be everyone's." Slightly told him, being confident like he was. Out of everyone, he was the only one not afraid to say what he felt. He could speak his mind with no problem. And that, that was something that bothered Peter. He doesn't like the fact of changing, and growing up, maturing. And to him, he feels like that's what everyone's trying to do.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Peter shrugged, leaning his head back against the wall of the house they've built.

Slightly knows how much he hates admitting things, but right now, he thinks this is a good thing. Opening his mind up, making him understand. Yes, he would like to stay little forever. But he knows that's impossible. Some would say, staying a kid forever, that's living. But it's also not living. Being exposed to not even anything can't be a good thing. They need to learn. They continued to stay outside for a little while longer, no matter how cold and dark it was. They talked about before Wendy left, and the things they've learned from her. They tried keeping quiet, so that they wouldn't wake the boys up inside. Peter told him what happened the first time he flew into Wendy's room, and how he was trying to find his shadow. Of course Slightly laughed at him, which didn't really make him too happy, but he brushed it off. If it involves Peter, of course he would be embarrassed. He's supposed to look smart and flawless.

"I mean, it's kind of funny." Slightly said with a shrugg.

"Not really, I looked dumb!" Peter frowned. Obviously, from him and Wendy being from two different worlds, he's not going to know what works, and what doesn't.

"That was a while ago. So, it doesn't really matter anymore. You know? I guess you could say it's time to laugh at it now." Slightly told him, trying to lift the mood. He's easily embarrassed. It won't be long before he just period forgets it. It'll be like it never happened.

"Oh, okay." He rolled his eyes, "Like it was that bad." He said, in a sarcastic tone.

"It wasn't." Slightly smiled, and shifted a bit where he was sitting. To make himself more comfortable. "You said she gave you something?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah! But I don't have it anymore."

"What was it?"

"It was.. A kiss?" Peter said, looking a little confused. To him, he didn't get it that much. He thought it was something small, like a thimble. Wendy gave him a real kiss, he just didn't understand.

"A kiss?" Slightly tilted his head, with a smile.

"Yeah, do you know what that is?" Before he could even answer, Peter started to talk again. "It's like.. It's like this little thing, like this big.." He put his pointer finger a little apart from his thumb, "It can.. Fit on your thumb!" Only he would be fascinated with something such as that.

"That is not a kiss..." Slightly shook his head, with a chuckle. "I have no idea what you're talking about to be honest." If slightly did know what it was, or what it was for, he would get it. But most likely not remember the name.

"It's not? But.. Wendy said it was." He frowned, all of his excitement fading. "You know what it is?"

Slightly nodded, "I do." He leaned in a it, "It's kind of like.. Something you do with someone. That you like." He smiled, and pressed his lips to Peter's. Whose eyes widened. Not from surprise, but once again, he had that excitement in his eyes as he had before when he was talking about the thimble.

"Oh! That's a kiss! She did that. But I didn't know that's what it was.." He calmed down, a soft smile on his lips. Already, Peter forgot about his embarrassment and he was in a good mood. "Wait, so that meant she liked me?" His face showing confusion. He only thought of Wendy really as a mother, nothing more, nothing less.

"Probably did." Slightly shrugged. Honestly, he wouldn't doubt it. It's not meant to be in any weird way, but he does kind of like him. You could consider it a small crush, because he would have no idea what it's like to really have feelings for someone. He's older than most of The Lost Boys. Him and Peter must be around the same age. They haven't been out in the real world for so long, they got used to how things are now, so it can only be a simple crush, that he'll get over soon.

"Slightly?"

"Yes?"

"Does that mean you like me?"

Slightly was taken back a bit. That question he wasn't sure how to answer. "It was an example.."

"Oh." Peter looked a little disappointed, pursing his lips. "Like how a mother and father like each other?"

He wasn't exactly sure if that would be the correct way to explain it, so he just nodded, a tiny bit. "Maybe.. A little..?" He said, using the same example Peter used not long ago to show him the size of the thimble. With his pointer finger, and his thumb.

Peter smiled, "So.. Wendy liked me the same as you do?"

"Yes."

"I just like her like a mother."

Slightly was a little relieved to hear that, and he nodded. "And me..?" He asked, feeling a little dumb for once. The expected thing for Peter to say, is 'no'. He freely says things, not caring about other's feelings.

"Do I like you?" Slightly shook his head 'yes'. "I do."

Slightly looked away, blushing. Even though it was dark, and Peter wouldn't even be able to see it. "Good."

After a short silence, Peter spoke up, once again saying his name, "Slightly?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"What do people do when they like each other?"

"They become.. Um, a couple."

"A couple?"

"They're together, they get married, husband and wife, mother and father." Slightly said, as he waved his hands a bit, in gestures. Trying to get his point acrossed. Which seems hard with Peter. And to think, Peter would be the one asking questions. Slightly would be the only one to ever think of that to happen, considering they're kind of equal, in a way.

Peter's expression saddened, "That would mean growing up."

"Yeah, it does.."

He sat there, now rubbing his arms from the cold, "Does that work without us growing up?"

"What, being together?"

"Yeah! Would we have to be mother and father?" Peter asked. "But.. You're not a girl, so.. I don't know."

Slightly thought about it for a moment. "I don't think it matters..."

Slowly, Peter said, "Oh. Well, then I guess we're a 'couple', now?" He said it like it was something new to him. They would have no way of knowing if that was considered right or not. Either way, it doesn't matter. They're kids. If they're both boys, and they've mainly been around boys, of course they're going to think that would be the right thing to do. Being together.

"So, we are." Slightly smiled, and stood up. "I'm kind of tired, now.. You should go to bed, too." He reached his hand out for Peter to take, and he took it. 


End file.
